victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Graceyn Stone's "Lair"
Graceyn Stone's Lair NOTE: This is a roleplaying location and you may start a new RP in the comments below. Have fun! Graceyn's address is 217 Johnston St Los Angeles, CA. Living in the house along with Graceyn are her father and mother - Sabrina and Mark - her older sister, Janine, and their "scary" Husky, Amaya! The best part about all of this is that Graceyn can take in guests all the time! Graceyn is well-known for her slumber parties, especially her reckless 'parties - whether they take place by the pool, in the den, or in her bedroom (for sleepovers, of course). The entire Stone family - even Amaya - would love a visit from you. ♥Welcome=Welcome to the Stone Family household! Click a tab to see the residents of this house. |-| Sabrina='Sabrina Stone The mother to Graceyn and Janine, and wife to Mark. |-| Mark='Mark Stone' The father to Graceyn and Janine, and husband to Sabrina. |-| Graceyn='Graceyn Stone' The youngest daughter of Mark and Sabrina, younger sister of Janine, and owner of Amaya. sharing!! To learn more about Graceyn, check out her profile. |-| Janine='Janine Stone' The eldest daughter of Mark and Sabrina, and older sister of Graceyn. |-| Amaya='Amaya Stone' The Siberian Husky belonging to Graceyn. No sharing! A Little Message From Graceyn: What's up, guys? Thanks for visiting my home. My house looks a bit of a mystery on the outside, but on the inside it's practically 21st century-like for Amaya's room (yes, my dog has a room), it's all medieval. Come on in, and I hope you enjoy the tour!Come On In!=So this is it! 217 Johnston St. ♥ Open the door and we'll get started! |-| Foyer='The Front Foyer' Welcome to the Stone's home! Once you step inside you're greeted with the warm smell of vanilla and a beautiful foyer. Walk down the front foyer, it leads to a hallway that will bring you to the other rooms. |-| Kitchen='The Kitchen' Now that you're past the foyer, the smell of vanilla grows stronger than ever, and that can only mean one thing. Welcome to the kitchen! The Stone family has a TON of secret recipes, ranging from appetizers to desserts, and they're all enjoyed in the next room.... |-| Dining Room='The Dining Room' ...the dining room! This place is awesome. We always serve food here. Sabrina loves to bring in guests and letting her guests try her cool dishes. |-| Laundry Room='The Laundry Room' The laundry room is just small, but big enough for lots of clothes. It's organized, and if you need help to do your laundry, don't hesitate to ask! ;P |-| Den='The Den' This is the den. It's just a simple living room. The family stays here for our M.I.T.I.L. meetings (if you don't know what that is, ask Graceyn). Sometimes Graceyn eats there, sometimes Dad sleeps there, I don't know. Graceyn's Bedroom='Graceyn's Bedroom' Over there by the den, there's a flight of stairs that lead to my room. Let's go. Yeah, yeah, yeah, it looks like something my dad would use, but I love staying in rooms like this. It gives me the chills sometimes. It looks nostalgic, and that's what I like. My mini-library. |-| Mr. and Mrs. Stone's Room='My Parents' Room' Obviously, this is my parent's room. I used to love staying here when I'm scared. Now, I'm not so sure... |-| Janine's Bedroom='Janine's Bedroom' This is my big sis's room. Too girly for me to handle. Graceyn's Hideout='My Hideout' I ain't telling you where this place is located. Only my closest friends know where this is, along with my family. But I might as well show you what it looks like. Just a part of it. |-| Arcade Room='The Arcade Room' I told my parents I wanted an arcade room (for the family!) and here it is! |-| Basement='The Basement' Let's head back downstairs and into...the basement! The basement practically looks better than the den lol. Told you we're a mysteriously crazed-in-the-head family! |-| Backyard='The Backyard' My backyard looks amazing... to me. And I love the view. That's pretty much it. Like my lair? Thanks for stopping by! And keep my hideout a secret, kay? ♥ Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Graceyn Stone Category:Content Category:Archived